Kiss
by kim.kaisha99
Summary: Hanya Short Fict tentang HunKai Couple,ini Yaoi ! Pairnya HunKai :)


Author : Kaisha

Cast : Sehun,Kai,etc

Pair : HunKai

Rating : T

Genre : Romance

Warning : Boys Love,Cerita Pasaran,dan pendek banget,typo(s)

Yang gak suka pairnya gak usah baca... !

NO SILENT READERS !

TOLONG TINGGALKAN JEJAK !

Buat Siders ! Ke laut aja nde !

E

N

J

O

Y

!

Ini FF buatanku ! Don't bash please ?

STORY~

Cklek~

"Sehun-ah.."panggil Kai sambil menyembulkan kepalanya(?) dari balik pintu

"Ne ? Waeyo ?"tanya sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedang di bacanya

"aku mau bermalam...boleh yah ?"tanya Kai sambil menunjukkan puppy eyesnya yang dia jiplak dari monggu

"_selalu saja dia begitu memasang wajah aegyonya"_batin Sehun sambil me-roll bola matanya(?)

"kau tau di mana kau harus menaruh barang-barangmu kai"kata Sehun

"Woah...Makasih Sehun kau yang terbaik !"kata Kai sambil berlari masuk ke kamar sehun dan menaruh barang-barangnya di lemari kecil dekat meja belajar sehun.

sehun memang sengaja menyiapkan lemari itu untuk kai karena kai selalu bermalam di rumah sehun dengan membawa banyak barang,walaupun rumah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa rumah saja

"Sehun..kau tau aku mempunyai voucher untuk makan es krim gratis di kedai Park Ahjumma"kata Kai sambil memperlihatkan 2 voucher yang ada di tangannya kepada sehun

"jadi kau mau aku melakukan apa ?"tanya sehun acuh sambil tetap membaca komik yang ada ditangannya

"aku mau mengajakmu pergi ke sana bersama"kata Kai semangat dan dengan mata yang berbinar senang

"kalau aku tidak mau ?"tanya sehun cuek

"kenapa kau tidak mau ?"tanya Kai

"karena aku harus mengantar Seohyun Noona ke salon"kata Sehun sambil berjalan ke arah ranjangnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya di situ

"S-seohyun Noona ?"tanya kai dengan kepala yang di miringkan dan itu sangat imut menurut sehun

"ya...kau tau dia yeoja yang cantik"kata sehun sambil memandang langit-langit kamarnya

Kai tidak tau tapi dia tidak suka Sehun mengatakan hal itu,kai tidak atu perasaan apa yang sedang di rasakannya sekarang,yang jelas dia merasakan sakit di dadanya

"S-sehun aku sudah mengantuk,aku ingin tidur"kata Kai sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya

"eh,baiklah sini"kata sehun sambil menggeser tubuhnya dan membiarkan kai tidur di sampingnya

"sehun"panggil kai sambil menatap dalam obsidian milik sehun

Ya...sehun tau itu,sehun tau tatapan itu,mata yang membuatnya jatuh cinta..

Ya...dia menyukai kai

"Sudahlah cepat tidur"kata sehun sambil memeluk kai dan mengelus rambut kai dengan penuh kasih sayang

Tidak lama kemudian terdengar dengkuran halus dari kai,dan itu pertanda dia sudah berlabuh di alam mimpinya

Sehun menatap wajah itu lama,wajah yang sehun kagumi,wajah orang yang sangat dia sayangi.

"Kai aku mencintaimu"kata sehun sambil mengecup dahi Kai,dan ikut berlabuh di alam mimpinya.

_Sehun sangat menyu..ani,maksduku mencintai Kai tapi.._

_Dia sangat takut untuk mengungkapkannya_

S

K

I

P

At Sunday morning

Sang surya sudah menampakkan sinarnya,membangunkan orang-orang yang masih berlabuh di alam mimpi mereka.

Sinarnya membuat Kai menggeliat pelan,dan mulai merenggangkan otot-ototnya,lalu menguap kecil,dia merasa ada seseorang yang memeluknya,dan saat dia mendongkakkan kepalanya dia dapat melihat sehun yang masih tertidur pulas.

Kai sangat menyukai wajah sehun yang tampan,di tambah dengan Rambut Blondenya dan kulitnya yang sangat putih,kai menyukai semua yang ada pada diri Sehun.

"Sehun..bangun..."kata kai sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi sehun

Sehun menggeliat tapi bukannya bangun dia malah meyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher kai,dan membuat wajah kai langsung merah padam seperti kepiting rebus #plak

"s-sehun,kau bilang kau akan mengantar Seohyun noona,jangan biarkan dia menunggu,kasihan dia"tanya Kai

"jadi kau mau aku mengantar yeoja genit itu ?"tanya sehun dengan suara serak khas orang baru bangun dan memberikan tatapan tajamnya kepada kai

"b-bukan begitu tapi ak-hmmpfft"kata kai terpotong karena sehun langsung membungkam bibirnya

Jilat,gigit,hisap

Kai merasakan ribuan kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutnya karena ciuman sehun

Lama mereka berciuman,tapi karena pasokan udara yang menipis juga pukulan brutal kai pada dada sehun menjadi latar belakang berakhirnya ciuman mereka dan dengan sangat tidak rela sehun melepaskan ciuman mereka menyisakan benang saliva di bibir mereka

"hosh...hosh..hosh...kau mau membunuhku ?"tanya kai dengan wajah yang memerah dan berusaha memberikan tatapan tajam kepada sehun

"tidak,aku hanya bertanya padamu kau rela aku pergi bersama nenek lampir itu ?"tanya sehun sambil menatap dalam mata kai

"ak-aku tidak tau,tapi aku merasakan sesak di dadaku waktu kau membicarakan Seohyun Noona"kata kai malu-malu

"Kai Saranghae,aku sangat mencintaimu"kata sehun sambil mengecup bibir kai

"Mwo ? se-sejak kapan ?"tanya kai dengan wajah yang sudah memerah sempurna

"sudah sangat lama..sampai aku juga lupa kapan aku mulai menyukaimu"kata sehun lembut

"ak..aku..N-nado saranghae"kata kai lalu segera menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada sehun

"Mwo ? aku tidak mendengarnya"goda sehun

"Nado saranghae Oh Sehun"kata kai sambil masih menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada sehun

"kai..tatap aku"kata sehun sambil menangkup wajah kai

"kau tau aku sangat mencintaimu,jadi tolong jangan tinggalkan aku,Jeongmal Saranghae"kata sehun lalu mencium bibir kai lagi

Chup~

Ciuman yang sangat manis dan lembut...

"_Nado Saranghae Oh Sehun"_kata kai dalam hati sambil tersenyum dalam ciuman manis mereka

END

Annyeong ! ini FF ke 2 ku Bagaimana ? jelekkah?

Huwe.. tolong review kalian..karena review kalian adalah semangatku untuk membuat FF...

Untuk silent readers tolong review kalian tau capeknya para author untuk membuat FF ? dan kalian dengan enak membaca tanpa meninggalkan jejak ?

Tolong sekali lagi tinggalkan jejak ne ?

Oh iya... buat FFku yg immortal kalau ada yang berminat tolong revie banyak" karena kayaknya di lanjut kalau reviewnya mencapai 15 keatas hehehe...

Sekian dari saya ! tolong review kalian...


End file.
